My Beautiful Boys
by harrypotter-twilight4ever
Summary: I didn’t even know how I was felling.It was just like I had a hole in my heart.I had just received the worst news anyone could receive.I know is not a good summary but i promise the story will get better,is my first story about Twilight so be patient. R
1. What Happened?

I didn't even know how I was felling. It was just like I had a hole in my heart. I had just received the worst news anyone could receive. They were all trying to be nice today, even thought I could see right into them and know when it was real or when it was just a lie. My house was filled with people and every time I tried to hide someone would find me. I knew all possible hiding places in my house but so did my brother. How can you hide from someone who is more like you than yourself? Emmett was the kind of brother every girl would hate because he was always trying to keep you away from boys, but I actually, and it might sound crazy to some, didn't mind that. Emmett was just like someone who was there for me when I was alone, who would tell me everything was going to be alright even if he didn't believe it himself. Today he was just as destroyed as I was, he didn't even tried to hide it, it was the one day that everyone could understand why was he so sad, but it was also the only day that anyone who hadn't had anyone taken away from them in their lives couldn't understand what we were going trough. He never let me go away from him after the last time I went to my room, he knew better that just leave me alone under the circumstances. I was actually worried about him; I didn't want him to fell like it was his job to take care of me.

"Emmett I'm ok, you can leave me alone now. Go talk to the boys for a while." – I said.

"The boys aren't the ones that need me right now, Bells. I'm not leaving you. C'mon the thing is about to start" – he said.

The way he said "the thing" made my heart stops. After all day long they were actually going to do it. When that actually sinks in I started to scream and cry because there was nothing else I could do, and Emmett just held me there while he cried with me. We were watching as they put the body of my mother in the hole they had dig out. Everyone was crying as that happened, it was worst than a horror movie and after all that screaming and crying Emmett just excuse us both and took me to my room. He strokes my hair like he always did when I cried. When I was almost falling asleep my aunt came in.

"Guys, I get that you want to be alone, but I need to talk to you, just for a minute," – Aunt Esme said.

"Esme…"- started Emmett to say but she cut him out. "Guys, you're going to come live with me. You're both minors and you need adult supervision. I know you guys love this place but you should leave it for a while and come live with me. It isn't going anywhere and you need a fresh start. Also I know some people there that can help you in school if you need it and most of my acquaintances are there. So what do you say?"

"Maybe we can tried it"

Both of them were surprise when I talked, I hadn't talked to anyone except Emmett and it was because he made me. So after that they just kept talking and before I knew it we were heading towards the living room. Thank God, everyone was already leaving when we got there. They said goodbye and Emmett, Aunt Esme and I were left alone at last. My celphone started ringing in that same moment. I looked at Emmett to see if it was alright to pick it up, I know that sounds stupid but we were raised really different, so always, when my mom left it was almost a tradition that he was in charge. I had never asked permission to anyone except my mom and him and I was defiantly not going to ask Aunt Esme. Emmett told me it was alright and I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bells, can I come over?" – I could recognized that voice anywhere, it belong to my best friend in the whole world, Jacob. I could tell him everything and he would trust me with the world. I really wanted him to be here today but his father didn't let him come. His father always said that I was nothing more than my mother, a slut. Everytime he said that Jake would start fighting with him and after the fighting, he would always end up sleeping at my house. Anyway, I didn't blame Jacob for not coming today, it wasn't his fault. Everytime he would do anything his father told him not to, well…there were consequences,

"Jake, won't you get in trouble with your dad?"

"Probably, but right now you're way more important." Jake said.

I almost cried when he said that, there were tears polling in my eyes and I would defiantly not let my brother see me like that again, he had enough with that today.

"Sure, Jake, come over"- He hang up after that and I told Emmett to tell him I would be in my room. I couldn't hold the tears any longer and if anyone understood me right now it was going to be Jake. He had lost him mother two years ago and that was probably the only time I had seen him cry like a baby. That day was horrible, his screams over his mother echoed my thoughts Everytime his father did something to him. After the dead of his mother, his father started drinking and that is where it all began. He would get home super late and would just throw things to the wall and go yelling all the way to his room. I didn't know that until one night Jake came to my house with one black eye.

*Flashback*

"Jake, what happened? Who did that to you?"

"My dad got drunk tonight again and I, for the first time asked him why was he drinking and yelling so much this days and he just started yelling at me that it was my fault my mother had died and all that stuff and then he hit me. When that happened I told him I didn't want to see him again in my entire life and came here."

"Oh My God, Jake. Come on in and I'll go look for mom."

My mother had been a nurse all her life so that could explain what Jake was doing here. I looked for my mother and told her what happened and she helped him. After that he stayed at my house that night and asked all of us to not tell anyone. We did as he said, maybe it has just been this one time and it would never happen again.

*End Flashback*

All I could think of was going to my room; there was no other place in the house that I could be alone. Jake knew that, ones he got here, he would know what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. My heart was beating fast as I skipped trough the stairs. I got in my room and got my knife out, it was the only way I could live all that pain, it was the only way to let the pain break free of me…

Jake's POV

I got to Bella's house before my dad got home from the bar. I couldn't let him see me, if he did… let's just say it would have been a very long night. I sneak through the back door just in case he had come home early. My dad was really a pain in the butt everytime he got drunk. Right now while I think of my dad, I'm also thinking of what I'm going to say to her because of course, I knew what is like to lose your mother but it wouldn't help her a bit if I say that. Her mom was wonderful. She was really pretty. She had curly brown hair, really pale skin and she had the body of a model. I would always flirt with her but Bella would fight with me afterwards and kick me out of the house even thought she knew I was just fucking around. Everytime I did that her mother would just say: "If only you had come sooner, but know I'm too old for you and I don't want to be in Bella's way". I think that always was why Bella would kick me out, because her other always said things like that. The truth is I liked Bella, a lot, but right now I'm alright with just having her as a friend. I can't say I love her if I don't feel it. I have never said I love you to anyone after my mom died and I now I know Bella is going to go through the same thing. It was really hard for me but for Bella is going to be worst. When my mother died Bella and Renne (Bella's mom) were there for me and tried not to cry when they were near me and I appreciated a lot their effort. Thinking right know I'm not going to be able to do that for her makes my heart sink. I really liked her mother a lot, almost loved her, she was the closest thing I ever got after my mother died. She always saw me like she saw Emmett, like her son. She told me so a few times, the only son that actually flirted with his mother, but yeah, her son. I really truly loved that women and I realize that now, now that I can't tell her… I was going to miss her a lot. Right now is raining but I still can feel the tears are falling down my face. I'm not as strong as most guys. If something requires crying, then I cry. I don't care what other people think. The only people I care about are Bella and her brother which is my other best friend. I didn't like her younger brother much; he just likes making people's life's miserable's.


	2. Jacob Arrived

Bella's POV

Jacob and Emmett are going to kill me – that was all I could think about. I knew I wouldn't be able to look at them straight in the face once they entered my room. I hadn't even thought about it but they were going to be so fucking disappointed in me that I just couldn't hold the tears any longer. I didn't care what would happen, all I could do was cry. I buried my face in my pillow and waited for them to come.

Jacob's POV

Once I got to Bella's house I noticed that there where only two lights on: the living room and Bella's room. Once I saw that the lights were on in Bella's room I knew that my girl would be waiting for me. I knocked on the door and Bella's little brother, Alex, opened the door.

"What do you want?" - Alex asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." – I said and let myself in. I got to the living room and saw Emmett talking to a woman who looked a lot like Bella's mom.

"Hey, Jake"- said Emmett

"Hey, Emmett. How are you?" – I asked obviously worried about him.

"I'm holding on. By the way, this is Esme, my mother's sister."

"Nice to meet you Jacob, Bella talks about you a lot." – Esme said.

"Nice to meet you too, and speaking of Bella, is she in her room?"

"Yeah, anyway Esme, I'm heading upstairs too." –Emmett said.

"Goodnight honey. Oh wait! Jacob, are you staying here tonight? – Esme asked.

"I don't know, but I think Bella will need me."

"Ok honeys. Sleep tight." –Esme said

Emmett's POV

After Esme finished talking with Jacob we headed upstairs but suddenly Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.

"Emmett, did you said Bells is in her room? Alone?"

"Yeah, why?'

"SHIT!!!!" –Jake said sprinting towards Bella's room.


End file.
